Palpatine/Gallery
Images of Palpatine from the Star Wars franchise. Promotional and Concept Sith Darth Sidious.jpg Star Wars Palpatine 1.jpg Star Wars Palpatine 2.jpg Palpatine and Vader.JPG darthsidious_detail.png Palpatine_detail.png Sith apparel.PNG Senador_Palpatine.jpg Palpatine-TCW.jpg Palpatine.png Emperor Palpatine 1.jpg Emperor Palpatine 2.jpg Chancellor Palpatine.jpg palpatine-episode3.jpg Emperor Palpatine concept art by Rodis-Jamero.png|Rodis-Jamero's concept for Emperor Palpatine in Return of the Jedi Return of the Jedi Concept 1.png|Ralph McQuarrie's concept for Emperor Palpatine in Return of the Jedi Sidious_Concept_art-TL.jpg Wolves and a Door concept 9.jpeg palpatine-3.jpg Chancellor Palpatine Ep3.jpg darth_sidious Clone Wars.jpg Dark Sidious (2).png Screenshots ''The Phantom Menace'' Starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-357.jpg|"I will make it legal." Sith Lords Trade Federation.png Darth Maul 3.png Sidious 1.png Starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-10956.jpg Starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-12077.jpg Starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-12390.jpg|"Wipe them out. All of them!" Mourning_Qui-Gon.png ''Attack of the Clones'' Chancellor_Palpatine_negotiations.png Starwars2-movie-screencaps.com-11122.jpg Everything is going as planned.jpg|"Excellent. Everything is going as planned." ''Revenge of the Sith'' Palpatine_and_Anakin.png starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-7473.jpg starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-7488.jpg Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-8341.jpg|“Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?” Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-8363.jpg|“It’s treason then.” Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-8371.jpg Tinnpalpatinekolarfight.jpg Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-8476.jpg Palpy_deformed.png PalpatinesTrueForm.jpg Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-8746.jpg Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-8769.jpg|"POWER!!!" Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-8961.jpg|Palpatine makes Anakin his new apprentice Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-9016.jpg|“Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth Vader.” Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-9128.jpg|“Every single Jedi, including your friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi, is now an enemy of the Republic.” Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-9290.jpg Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-12967.jpg|Palpatine evilly cackling at Yoda. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-12980.jpg starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-13052.jpg starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-13097.jpg starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-13199.jpg starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-13212.jpg Palpatine-RoS.png|"I sense Lord Vader is in danger." Darth Vader in Revenge of the Sith 5.jpg|"Lord Vader, can you hear me?" starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-15184.jpg|(Vader: Where is Padme? Is she safe, is she all right?) "It seems, in your anger, you killed her." starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-15244.jpg Darth Vader in Revenge of the Sith 2.jpg Moff Tarkin.png|Darth Vader and Darth Sidious observe the construction of the first Death Star Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine.png ''The Empire Strikes Back'' What is thy bidding my master.jpg Palpatine1-TESB.png|"There is a great disturbance in the force." ''Return of the Jedi'' Rise my friend.png|"Rise my friend." Everything is proceeding as I have foreseen.png|"Everything is proceeding as I have foreseen." Palpatine2-ReturnOfJedi.png|"Send the fleet to the far side of Endor... there it will stay until called for." Soon the rebellion will be crushed and young Skywalker will be one of us.png|"Soon the rebellion will be crushed and young Skywalker will be one of us." star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-10711.jpg|"I'm looking forward to completing your training. In time, you will call me "Master"" Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-10787.jpg|"Ah, yes, a Jedi's weapon, much like your father's. By now you must know that your father can never be turned from the dark side. So will it be with you." Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-10821.jpg|"Perhaps you refer to the imminent attack on your Rebel fleet? Yes, I assure you, we are quite safe from your friends here." Your faith in your friends is yours.jpg|"Your faith in your friends is yours." star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-10886.jpg|"Everything that has transpired has done so according to my design. Your friends, up there on the sanctuary moon, are walking into a trap, as is your Rebel fleet." star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-10936.jpg|"It was I who allowed the Alliance to know the location of the shield generator. It is quite safe from your pitiful little band. An entire legion of my best troops awaits them." Palpatine3-ReturnOfJedi.png|"Oh, I'm afraid the deflector shield will be quite operational when your friends arrive." Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-11261.jpg|"Now witness the power of this fully armed and operational battle station. Fire at will, commander." Palpatine_saber_clash.png Emperor-palpatine-and-the-nutrition-of-force-lightning.png|"Good! Use your aggressive feelings, boy. Let the hate flow through you." Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-13031.jpg star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-13420.jpg|"Good! Your hate has made you powerful. Now, fulfill your destiny and take your father's place at my side." Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-13594.jpg|"If you will not be turned, you will be destroyed." Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-13632.jpg|"Young fool, only now at the end do you understand." Palpatine-ReturnJedi.png Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-13658.jpg|"Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the dark side!" TorturePalpatine2321.png|"You have paid the price for your lack of vision!" Vader kills the Emperor 6.jpg star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-13742.jpg|"Now, young Skywalker, you will die." Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-13792.jpg|Palpatine angrily striking Luke Skywalker with his Force Lightning shortly before Darth Vader grabs him from behind and his death. Vader kills the Emperor 2.jpg|Palpatine gets grabbed from behind by a redeemed Darth Vader. Vader kills the Emperor 3.jpg sidious_22.jpg|Palpatine being thrown by Anakin Skywalker into the Death Star II's reactor. Ianmcdiarmidrotj.png|Palpatine falls to the reactor. ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars SidiousVsMaulSavage-TL.png|Palpatine fighting Darth Maul and Savage Opress Dark side ritual.png Maul VS Sidious.png Star Wars Rebels Rebels - Palpatine.png|Palpatine in ''Star Wars Rebels Rebels-413-world-between-worlds-emperor.jpg Family Reunion and Farewell 06.jpeg Family Reunion and Farewell 14.jpeg Family Reunion and Farewell 15.jpeg Disney Parks Emperor Palpatine Parade.jpg Emperor Palpatine Star Wars Weekends.jpg Merchandising and Miscellaneous Emperor Palpatine Pin.png Emperor Palpatine Pin 2.png Darth Stitch.JPG|Stitch as Emperor Palpatine Stitch Palpatine Lightning.JPG Stitch Palpatine.JPG 20100219_stitch.jpg Star Wars Celebration 5 Event - Hologram Stitch as Emperor Palpatine.jpeg DLP - Star Wars Booster Pack 2012 - Stitch as Emperor Palpatine ONLY.jpeg Star wars deadly royal chicken.jpg Star Wars - Revenge of the 5th - Emperor Palpatine Stitch and Darth Vader Goofy.jpeg empeorovinyl.jpg WDW - Star Wars Weekends 2009 - Symbols - Galactic Empire Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine.jpeg Emperor Palpatine Pin - Star Wars.jpg Lego Palpatine.jpeg|LEGO Palpatine Minifigure Funko Pop! Emperor.jpg Darth Sidious Hot Wheels.jpg|Palpatine Hot Wheels car Palpatine Sideshow.jpg Stitch Emperor.jpg Mace vs Palpatine Pin.jpg Hero Smasher Yoda And Sidius.jpg Death Star Tsum Tsum Tuesday US.jpg Death Star Tsum Tsum Tuesday UK.jpg Star Wars Figure Set Pack.jpg Emperor Palpatine Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Hologram Emperor POP.jpg star_wars_tarful_emperor_utapau_walmart_funko_pop_3pack.jpg Palpatine_Black_Series.jpg Emperor Palpatine ROTJ POP.gif The_Emperor Disney Infinity.png|Palpatine in Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition Battlefront Palpatine.jpg Official Palpatine.jpg Star_Wars_Darth_Vader_20.jpg Lego Star Wars Freemakers.jpg Star-wars-force-of-darkness-premium-art-print-500443-02.jpg Category:Star Wars galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Disney INFINITY galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries Category:Phineas and Ferb galleries Category:Star Wars Rebels galleries Category:Star Wars Sequel Trilogy galleries